


Country Summer

by Vball3610



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: City boy Magnus, Country Alec Lightwood, F/F, F/M, Farmer Alec Lightwood, M/M, Minor crisis at some point, not to a major character though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vball3610/pseuds/Vball3610
Summary: Magnus Bane is loathe to spend his summer without his best friend Catarina. So when she goes back to her hometown Magnus follows. There he finds out there's a lot more to country life than he ever considered. Along the way he meets all of Catarina's friends and most specifically and interesting man named Alec Lightwood. Magnus isn't sure yet but he thinks this may be the best summer ever.





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus is currently sprawled across his bed in his New York loft that he shares with his best friend Catarina Loss. He was shouting from his bed hoping that Cat would hear the desperation in his voice and decide not to leave him for the entire summer.

“Catarina darling, you cannot leave me here with no one but Raphael for three months!” Magnus huffed dramatically and rolled over, “Who is going to tell me to work on my portfolio? Who is going to help me pick out dates at the bar? Who is going to let me in the house when I lose my keys on the subway again?” Magnus dropped his face onto the comforter. 

“Magnus Bane,” Catarina started disapprovingly, “you lost your keys again?! How many people in this city have access to our house now?” 

Magnus rolled back over to see her standing over him with her hands on her hips like an angry mother, “This is why you can’t leave, one of the ten people with a key to this loft are going to come murder me.”

Cat threw her hands up in exasperation, “You are insufferable Magnus! How did you survive the 19 years of your life before you met me?”

“There was a lot of luck and paying people off involved.” Magnus said cheekily.

“For the love of god Mags, you’ve known I was going to leave for months now why are you acting like this is the first you’ve heard of it? All this means is that you have the loft to yourself, you can even invite Camille over whenever you like. You won’t have to worry about sneaking her in and I won’t have to pretend I don’t know she’s here.” Cat said all in one breath.

Magnus cringed at the mention of Camille, “You won’t have to worry about her anymore,” Magnus said with a frown, “she broke up with me…again.” 

At that Catarina sighed and sat down on the bed next to Magnus, putting a hand on his back, “Well that explains it, what was the reason this time?” 

“Her father is flying her to Paris for the summer, she said she wants to explore her options, but I’m welcome to wait for her.” Magnus sighed, that last part had been a real blow to his ego.

Catarina was glaring, “I could kill her, how many times are you going to let that bitch break your heart Mags. She uses you like a toy and you let her.”

“God Cat, way to make the sad guy feel better.” Magnus huffed.

“I’m sorry Mags, you’re my best friend and I love you, but sometimes you need to hear the truth, “She started rubbing his back again, “plus that was way nicer than anything Raphael would have said, and you know it.”  
At that Magnus finally laughed a bit. “Fine,” He finally said, “go finish packing and leave me to work on my portfolio by myself…all summer…with only Raphael’s frown for company.”

Catarina was quiet for a moment, “You know,” She paused, “you could come home with me. Mom wouldn’t mind and you’ve said a hundred times how you need somewhere quiet to work on your portfolio.” 

Magnus jumped off the bed, “Are you serious?!” He shouted excitedly.

“Only because Raphael would kill you after two weeks and I need my best friend alive.” Cat laughed.

Magnus hugged her tight and started spinning her around the room, “This will be amazing!”

Cat batted at his arms to make him let go, “Alright alright, you need to go pack and I need to call my mom and tell her to expect another guest.”

“Oh Catarina, your mom loves me, she will be thrilled to have me!” Magnus said airily, “Plus now you’ll have to introduce me to all your mysterious hometown friends that never visit.”

“I’ve told you a thousand times Magnus they don’t visit because their idea of city life is a town with more than one movie theatre.” Cat said.

“Well, I’ll be sure to show them what they’re missing out on.” Magnus said with a wink.

Cat just rolled her eyes already walking out of the room, “We’ll see about that, now start packing!” 

Magnus sighed happily and went to his closet to start planning outfits, his summer was looking up already.

~

10 gas station stops, 5 fast food meals, and one close call with a deer later they finally made it to Catarina’s childhood home. The house was beautiful. It was two stories with brick on the bottom and white and brown paneling at the top and surrounded by trees on all sides. Magnus thought it looked like a postcard. As he and Catarina struggled to carry in all their bags, Magnus spotted a beautiful white porch swing. He was elated, if he couldn’t create a fabulous portfolio here, he didn’t think he could anywhere. Once they had thrown all the bags in Catarina’s bedroom Magnus realized he had noticed a distinct lack of other people in the house.

“Where is everyone?” Magnus asked.

Catarina looked at him like he was crazy, “It’s the middle of the day Magnus, they’re at work.”

Magnus blushed, he hadn’t really considered that, as a child his mother stayed at home always with him until the day she died. Cat just shoved on as though he wasn’t a complete idiot, “They should all be at the diner right now, its lunch time. Let’s go find out.” 

Catarina marched out the door with Magnus trailing behind her, “Doesn’t your family own the diner?” Catarina nodded, “Just because we own it doesn’t mean they don’t also work there, momma always says the best way to make sure your business is run right is to handle it yourself.”

Magnus smiled, “Sounds like a smart woman.”

As they pulled into the parking lot of the diner, Magnus was impressed to see that it was packed. Apparently, the whole town stopped at the diner for lunch. Catarina was practically running up the stairs, although Magnus didn’t blame her. If he still had parents to go visit, he would probably be just as thrilled. 

They had barely taken five steps into the building when a large blonde man started marching towards them with a purpose. Magnus thought there might be reason to be concerned but when he looked at Catarina she was just smirking at the man. The giant blonde man stopped a foot in front of her and continued their silent staring contest. Just as Magnus was thinking he might have to interrupt this weird silent contest Catarina burst out laughing and the big blonde wrapped her up in a huge hug.

Just then Magnus spotted an older black woman walking out of the kitchen with a grin on her face, “Get your hands off my daughter Herondale!” The blonde man laughed and put his hands up, “Anything you say Cara, but it’s not every day the city slicker comes back to grace us with her presence.” He said.

Catarina rolled her eyes and went over to hug her mom, the blonde man trailed behind her. After hugging her daughter Cat’s mom held her arms out to Magnus, “Well don’t just stand their son, hug me!” Magnus grinned, he absolutely loved Catarina’s mother. After a nice long hug, they were shooed over to a table with a couple glasses of sweet tea. The blonde man joined them and looked between Cat and Magnus expectantly, “Well I’m waiting for an introduction here. Did you finally bring home a boyfriend and not tell anybody?” The man said.

Magnus choked on his tea as Cat burst out laughing, “Oh my god, No. This is Magnus Bane he’s my best friend and roommate.” 

Magnus smiled at the man, “Catarina is lovely, but she knows me far too well to ever be willing to date me.” Magnus says.

The blonde man looks at Magnus with a raised eyebrow like he’s not sure he believes it. Cat just shrugs it off, “Magnus, this blonde monstrosity is Jace Herondale, we graduated together.” Cat looked at Jace mischievously. “Although I’m shocked, he graduated at all.”

Jace scoffed and looked offended, “Oh whatever Cat, when you’re as pretty as I am you don’t need school.”

Cat giggled again, “Speaking of pretty people where’s your other half, last I heard he was still in town.” Jace looked a little sad at that, “Yeah he’s in town still, he’s over visiting Max.” 

Catarina opened her mouth as if to say something but Jace jumped in again, “Hey I’m having a field party tonight. You guys have to come, everyone will be there.” Magnus was very confused, he considers himself a party connoisseur, but he has no clue what a field party is.

“I’m not so sure,” Cat said, “We should probably just hang out with my parents tonight.” 

Jace looked determined, “Come on, you know the party won’t even be in full swing until long after your parents go to bed.”

Magnus felt that this was a good time to jump in, “You know I’m dying to meet all your friends Cat.” He was also dying to know what a field party was.

“Oh fine, geez,” She complied, “We’ll be there, but you’re picking us up, I refuse to try and get my bug into or out of that cornfield after last time.”

Jace grinned like he’d just been told Santa was real and nodded jumping up from the table, “My lunch is almost over I have to go, but I’ll swing by around 9.”

As the blonde ran out the front door Magnus turned to Catarina, “Now, what in the hell is a field party?” 

Catarina just laughed at him.

~

To say that Magnus had no clue what to wear to a party in a corn field was an understatement. Catarina had thrown on shorts and a sweatshirt twenty minutes ago and has been making fun of Magnus ever since. He does not own any field clothes, and to be quite honest when he was planning outfits field chic had never crossed his mind. 

After Cat berated him for the tenth time that Jace would be there any second to pick them up he finally settled on an outfit. He picked his most casual skinny jeans and tight black shirt, and regardless of how many times Catarina said it was unnecessary he still re did his make-up and put on all his favorite jewelry.  
As Magnus was putting the finishing touches on his eyeliner there was a clatter at the window. Magnus just barely managed to not smudge his make-up. Catarina just ran over to the window and laughed, while Magnus looked at her questioningly.

“That’s how he used to get my attention when we would go to parties in high-school and I had to sneak out.” Cat smiled at the memory.

“You two sure seem awfully close.” Said Magnus with a sly smile.

Oblivious to his meaning Catarina said, “Don’t worry Magnus, your still my best friend.” Magnus just laughed it up on the way out the door.

Once they got outside Magnus stopped in his tracks. Catarina kept going without realizing he had stopped. In front of Magnus was the largest truck he’d ever seen, it was completely black and at least two feet off the ground. 

He huffed and said, “Cat darling why is your friend driving a monster truck?” Both Catarina and Jace started laughing uncontrollably.

“Just get in the monster truck Magnus. You’re the one who wanted to meet all my friends.” Cat said still giggling.

The drive to the corn field was quite frankly terrifying as far as Magnus was concerned. Jace considered 90 miles an hour slow and Magnus was sure he would actually die when Jace turned into a field that didn’t even have a road. The only thing keeping Magnus from absolutely losing it was a light in the distance that seemed to be getting bigger the closer they got.

Once they pulled up Magnus realized he was looking at a bonfire. There was about fifteen people there sitting on truck beds or in lawn chairs they had brought with them. As they stepped out of the truck multiple people started shouting at Catarina welcoming her home. They wandered over to a cooler and Jace reached in and tossed them each a beer.

Magnus was shocked to see Catarina open hers and take a big swig, clearly there was a side of her he didn’t know as well as he thought. Jace shook him out of his thoughts saying, “Magnus do you need help opening your beer?” 

“I was actually wondering if you had something a little less… beer.” Magnus said. Catarina laughed from the bed of the truck she was sitting on, “Good luck with that honey.”

Jace looked thoughtful for a second, “The only person here who might have anything other than beer is Alec, and you’ll have to be damn charming to get any from him.” 

“Well lucky for him I’m known for my charm.” Magnus said with a smirk.

Jace stared at him for a moment and then with a sigh pointed him in the direction of a man sitting alone on the bed of a beat-up red truck. Although this one looked much more manageable than that horrible thing Jace drove. Magnus made his way over to the man who looked awfully grumpy for someone at a party. 

“So,” Magnus started with a drawl, “I here you’re the man to talk to about drinking something that doesn’t taste like soggy bread.” The man raised an eyebrow. Just when Magnus thought that was the only response, he was going to get the man smirked and held out his bottle of whiskey.

“I don’t have a chaser.” The man said a little apologetically. Magnus smiled, “Lucky for both of us I haven’t needed a chaser since I was 16. You’re Alec, right?” 

He nodded his head and took back his bottle, “You’re Catarina’s new boyfriend, right?” Magnus groaned, “Why does everyone keep asking me that?” 

Alec laughed, “Probably because that’s what Jace told everybody, I take it he’s wrong.”

“As much as I love Catarina, she is not my girlfriend she’s had to kick way too many of my dates out of our apartment to be willing to date me.” That made Alec laugh again. Magnus watched as Alec leaned his head back to take another drink. This Alec may be grumpy, but he was gorgeous. He had dark hair and eyes the same color as the whisky he was drinking. 

“I’ll have to apologize for my brother, he was pretty upset when Catarina moved away, they’ve always been close.” Alec said.

Magnus stopped and thought about it for a moment, “Wait brother? So, you’re a Herondale as well?” 

“Lightwood actually,” Alec said, “Jace is adopted.” 

“Ahh, that makes a lot more sense. So, tell me then were Jace and Cat ever a thing?” Magnus said conspiratorially.

Alec put his hands up, “I’m not the right person to ask about any town gossip.”

Magnus smirked, “So there is gossip?”

Alec opened his mouth to say something else when all of the sudden people started chanting Jace’s name. When they looked over it appeared that Jace was going to attempt to jump the bonfire on a dirt bike. Alec sighed like he dealt with this all the time and handed Magnus his whisky bottle, making direct eye contact that took Magnus’ breath away, “I better go deal with that, you owe me a bottle next time.” 

Magnus gave his most dazzling smile, “looking forward to it.” 

As Alec ran off to catch Jace before he got on the dirt bike, Magnus made his way back over to Catarina. She saw the bottle in his hand and said, “I see your mission was successful, are you having fun at your first field party.”

Magnus looked across the fire where Alec was clearly attempting to talk some sense into his brother, “I certainly am.”


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus was 100% certain he was going to die on the side of the road in bum fuck nowhere and it was all Catarina’s fault. 

This morning Catarina had informed Magnus that she was going to work at the diner today and that she thought he could work on his portfolio. Magnus had tried to insist on helping out at the diner as well, but his past kitchen failures had apparently been made known to Cara and he had been politely informed to stay away from anything food related. 

So, after pouting until Catarina left, he made himself a coffee and decided to go work on the beautiful porch swing he had spotted the day before. Magnus sat in the morning sun and instead of working on his portfolio he contemplated the events of the previous evening.

Alec had indeed managed to keep Jace from attempting to jump the fire, but unfortunately, he had not been able to stop a girl named Maia. Naturally she nearly killed herself and Alec had offered to take her home. Magnus wondered if she was Alec’s girlfriend, he couldn’t blame her if she was, Alec was gorgeous. Magnus had been hoping to get to have a more fulfilling conversation with the man, but clearly it wasn’t in the cards. Magnus did recall though that he now owed Alec a new bottle of whiskey.

Suddenly Magnus jumped up, his portfolio could surely wait a few hours. Magnus was just going to run into town and buy the bottle now, only to be prepared for the next time he saw the man of course. Catarina had given him the keys to the car she drove in high school in case he wanted to go somewhere so it was perfect.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans and now the car was smoking on the side of the road and Magnus was just staring at it. He didn’t want to get to close in case it actually exploded, but he also thought maybe he should try to fix it. He had originally attempted to call Catarina but of course this two-lane road in the middle of nowhere had shoddy cell service. 

Magnus was starting to get slightly worried, he didn’t think that anyone in this small town would try to kidnap him or murder him in broad daylight, but honestly being surrounded by corn on all sides was really freaking him out.  
Just when Magnus was about to say screw it and attempt to walk somewhere with better service, he saw a red truck barreling in his direction. In true fashion, Magnus panicked and opened the hood of the car to make it seem like he knew what he was doing. As the truck got closer it slowed down and pulled up right behind the smoking car. Magnus heard the sound of a door opening and closing and then footsteps, so he stuck his head even further under the hood.

Just then he heard the unknown stranger say, “Hey buddy, need a hand?”

Magnus jumped and banged his head in an attempt to look at the stranger that had walked up. The man raised his hands placatingly only for Magnus to realize this wasn’t a stranger, it was Alec. He was wearing work boots, some old jeans with a hole in one knee, and a white t-shirt that hid absolutely nothing from Magnus’ wandering gaze. He also had a beat-up old ball cap on his head that looked five seconds from falling apart at the seams, Magnus was quite sure he’d never seen anything hotter in his entire life. 

Alec started, “Sorry, Magnus, right? Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Oh no, I mean yes, It’s Magnus, no you didn’t scare me.” Magnus managed to stutter out. Alec just smirked a little.

“Well what seems to be the problem, maybe I can help.” Alec said. At that Magnus blushed slightly, he may have had his head stuck deep under the hood when Alec pulled up, but he had absolutely no idea what was wrong with the car. 

“I’m not quite sure this isn’t the type of car I usually drive.” Magnus said hoping that sounded convincing. Clearly it didn’t because Alec just looked at him knowingly and moved over to stand next to Magnus who was still leaning over the engine. 

“Why don’t I take a look then?” Said Alec.

Magnus gestured toward the car, “Be my guest.”

Magnus watched at Alec poked and prodded at various bits and pieces of the vehicle. He also couldn’t help but notice the tiny sliver of smooth tan skin that revealed itself as Alec bent over. He quickly averted his gaze as Alec moved to stand back up.

“Well looks to me like it’s just the air filter.” Said Alec.

“Ahh yes,” Magnus mumbled, “that’s what I thought.”

Alec chuckled a bit, “Well I can take you to the auto shop in town and we can grab the part. Doesn’t look like you have any tools in the car, but I can fix it for you if you want.”

Magnus was startled at the offer, in New York he would have been mugged by now, definitely not getting help from a hot farm boy. “You would do that?” Magnus asked.

Alec just shrugged, “Sure. I’ve gotta few errands to run myself, as long as you don’t mind coming with me.”

Magnus put in his most charming smile, “I would love to, Alexander.” Magnus could almost swear he saw the man blush as he turned and headed back towards his truck.

As Magnus climbed into the red truck, he couldn’t help but comment, “You know, this is much more reasonable than that monster your brother drives.” 

Alec laughed, “Try telling him that, Jace can’t help it he’s a show off at heart. Where were you headed to town for anyway? I can add it to the list of stops.”

Magnus didn’t want to admit that he had been going to buy this very man another bottle of alcohol so instead he said, “I was just going to go explore, see the sights.”

Alec looked at him like he was crazy, “You were going to see the sights?”

“Yes.” Magnus defended himself, “I wouldn’t want to judge this town without properly seeing it.” 

Alec frowned a bit at that, “There’s not much worth seeing here Magnus, why do you think Catarina left?”

“You shouldn’t hate on your own hometown Alexander it makes you who you are.” Sensing this was an unsavory topic with Alec Magnus pressed on, “By the way I was wondering if your girlfriend was okay?”

Alec looked shocked, “My girlfriend?!”

Magnus nodded slowly, “Yes, tall girl, curly hair, great skin, penchant for daredevil stunts apparently.”

“You mean Maia?” Alec said. “Oh wow, she is not my girlfriend, I’ll have to tell her you said that she’ll think it’s hilarious.” 

“Well surely someone as good looking as yourself has a girlfriend, who is she?” Magnus pressed on.

Alec blushed a bit, “I don’t have a girlfriend, I’m uh,” he hesitated, “I’m gay.”

Magnus was sure he looked shocked, but he just couldn’t believe that he could be this lucky. What are the chances that the most beautiful man he’s laid eyes on in years is someone he could conceivably date? Magnus had to make sure before he got his hopes up any higher, “So do you have a boyfriend then?”

“Ah, no.” Said Alec. “If there are any other gay guys in this town, I’ve yet to meet them.”

Alec turned his head and looked out the window. Magnus reached over and put a hand on his shoulder, “That must be hard.”

Alec shrugged, “It is what it is, anyway we are at our first stop.” 

Magnus started to get out of the truck, it seems Alec has a lot of touchy subjects. As he rounded the corner Magnus looked up and saw a huge sign that said, ‘Tractor Supply’. 

“Alec, please tell me you didn’t bring me here to buy a tractor.”

Alec smiled, “Magnus, do you think they only sell tractors here?”

“Well that’s what they’re implying isn’t it?” Magnus said quickly.

“Huh,” Alec said, “I suppose they are implying that, but no I’m not here for a tractor. I need some new arrowheads.”

“Arrowheads?” asked Magnus, “Is this the 18th century?”

Alec smiled yet again, “No, it’s for bow fishing.”

“Alright I’m putting my foot down, that cannot be a real thing.” Magnus said indignantly.

Alec was really laughing hard by now, “It is! It’s when you shoot fish with a bow and arrow, it’s fun!”

Magnus looked on incredulously, “Fun?”

“I promise,” said Alec, “Maybe I can show you sometime.”

“Seems necessary if I’m going to get the full country experience.” Said Magnus.

After they found what they were looking for and headed back to the truck Magnus asked, “Where are we going next?”

“Well I was planning to go visit my brother in the hospital.” Murmured Alec.

Magnus was surprised to say the least, “How did Jace end up in the hospital?! Is he okay?”

“Uh, not Jace.” Alec paused, “My little brother Max, he’s in a coma, I try to visit as often as I can.”

“Oh my god Alec, I’m so sorry.” Magnus said putting his hand on Alec’s arm, “Can I ask how it happened?” 

“Drunk driver,” Said Alec shortly, “The guy is doing jail time for it now.”

Magnus turned to make eye contact, “I’m truly sorry Alec, are you sure you want me to come with you?”

Alec seemed to shake off the somber moment, “Of course, maybe hearing a new voice will be good for him.”

Magnus just nodded his head, “I’ll do my best to dazzle him then.”

When they got to the hospital it was clear that Alec came often, at least five nurses and even a couple of the children had greeted him by name as they walked through the children’s ward. Finally, Alec turned into a room at the end of the hall. Magnus looked on at the small boy on the bed, if he hadn’t been strapped up to so many machines Magnus would have thought the child was just sleeping.

Alec pressed on talking like Max was awake and well, “Hey little man, I brought someone new to hang out with you today.” Alec looked over at Max expectantly.

“Hello Max, it’s a pleasure.” Magnus figured it was best to just take his cues from Alec.

Alec talked to the boy for a while longer, he told him about what they had been doing that day and some shenanigan Jace had gotten up to. Really it was very normal sounding, at least considering the boy on the bed never said anything back. On the way out the door Magnus couldn’t help but ask, “So how often do you visit?”

“Almost every day,” Alec said, “It’s the least I can do, and they say he can hear people talking.” He paused for a moment, “I just don’t want him to be lonely.” 

Magnus’ heart nearly broke at that confession, “Does Jace come with you usually?”

Alec sighed a bit, and Magnus immediately regretted the question. “Jace comes sometimes, he has a rough history with hospitals, they make him uneasy, but he tries to go at least every month. My sister Isabelle comes with me when she’s in town, but she moved away for college so she’s not here much these days.” 

“And your parents?” Magnus says.

Alec’s eyes go stormy, “They never come, my mom can’t bear to look at him like this and my dad just doesn’t care, he says he doesn’t have time, but I know he just can’t be bothered.” 

Magnus felt so much heart ache for this man who took his brothers recovery so seriously and practically alone. Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and stopped him, “If you ever need someone to come with you, you can ask me.”

Alec smiled a small smile, “Thanks Magnus.”

~

An hour or so later they finally made it back to Catarina’s broken-down car. Magnus was shocked that no one had stolen, although he supposed that was a perk of a small town. Alec fixed the car with a startling speed, and Magnus made the most of every second watching Alec work. 

Finally, Alec stood up and closed the hood, “Well, that should do it, you’ll have to call me if it happens again it could need more than a quick fix.” 

“And how will I call you Alexander, when I don’t have your number?” Said Magnus.

Alec blushed and gave him his number. Just as Magnus was about to get in the car Alec shouted, “Magnus wait!”

Magnus stopped and looked at him expectantly. Alec seemed to lose steam for a moment then said, “I may be reading this all wrong, but I was wondering, “he paused again. “I was wondering if you would wanna go on a date with me sometime?” Alec didn’t look up once throughout the entire question. 

Magnus reached out and tilted Alec’s face up so they were actually eye to eye, “I would love to go on a date with you Alexander.” 

Magnus thought the smile on Alec’s face right then just might outshine the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for some backstory! Let me know what you think!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a lot of this planned out but not a lot of it written and you'll have to bare with me on that one. I kinda wanna do Jace/Cat and Clary/Izzy as my side couples but I want to know what you guys think about that. Ive basically been dying for country Alec pics so if you know of any please recommend. Comment and let me know what ya think! Thank You!


End file.
